Flattery of the Crane and His Gang
by catrocker15
Summary: "Bapak kamu, bosnya kecap Bingo yah? Karena kau begitu manis dan membuatku ingin menyantapmu." Rayuan gombal dari seorang bos geng idola sekolah yang berujung ke skandal nggak jelas. Starring Dategumi and two mysterious characters XD


_"Bapak kamu, bosnya kecap Bingo yah? Karena kau begitu manis dan membuatku ingin menyantapmu."_

 _._

 _._

 **WARN : ShoAi yang nggak terlalu parah LOL**

 _._

 _._

Di sekolah-sekolah, ada saja yang namanya geng beken yang jadi idola siswa siswi, maupun geng anak nakal yang sukanya cari gara-gara ama guru atau nggoda siswa siswi.'

Geng yang satu ini, disukai para siswi dan siswa, bahkan guru-guru, apalagi penjaga kantin dan tukang bersih-bersih.

3 cowok yang bosnya terkenal di majalah-majalah model yang sukanya bikin kaget para pembacanya lewat busana-busana yang membuat ngiler para pembaca, serba berpakaian putih dan jadi bintang iklan pemutih baju atau cat rambut putih, jago ndekatin cewek pula.

Satu lagi, bikin ibu penjaga kantin pingin njodohin ama anak ceweknya, atau nikahin dirinya gitu, suka mbantu masak karena emang anaknya koki restoran bintang 5 dan ganteng meski pakai penutup bajak laut, sangat disukai cewek-cewek bahkan cowok-cowok yang manfaatin dia buat masakin makanan pelajaran tata boga.

Dan satunya lagi idaman tukang bersih-bersih taman sekolah karena sering menang berantem ama anak-anak berandalan yang suka ngerusak tanaman-tanaman mahal dari Belanda.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng Dategumi. Bosnya yang bernama Tsurumaru, ditemani oleh Mitsutada dan Ookurikara. Meski masih kelas 1 SMA, tapi mereka terlihat lebih berkuasa ketimbang senior-seniornya. Bahkan kadang bikin si ketua OSIS Hasebe jengkel, karena tebar pesona mereka bikin para cewek ngabisin budget klubnya cuma buat mbentuk fans klub khusus sampai klub jurnalis kerjaannya ngliputin seputar geng itu bahkan mading-mading sekolahnya dibikin bagaikan galeri yang fotonya Dategumi lagi ganti baju, olahraga, makan, bahkan yang sampai ekstrim sampai memajang foto Mitsutada dan Ookurikara ketahuan suka berduaan nggak jelas.

Kali ini, mereka bertiga saling menantang untuk nembak salah satu cewek yang dilihatnya dari jendela lorong kelas, sedang berdiri di gerbang pintu sekolah.

"Hei, hei, itu kalian lihat nggak? Ada cewek manis nunggu di gerbang sekolah kita, gimana kalo kita coba deketin dia? Dan kalau mau menantang, tembak dia sekaligus!".

Dengar kalimat terakhir itu, Mitsutada dan Ookurikara langsung merasa nggak enak dan mukanya pucat.

"Eeer..., bos, masalahnya cewek itu kan bukan dari sekolah kita, lihat aja seragamnya. Ntar dikira tukang nggoda gimana? Kalau sampai dia nyebarin tentang kita yang aneh-aneh di sekolahnya gimana?". tanya Mitsutada sang wakil bos.

Tsurumaru hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ck ck ck, belum apa-apa uda takut, katanya kamu cowok yang pengin keren di berbagai hal, tapi kalau takut ndeketin cewek, ga cool kali! Cupu looo~".

Mitsutada malu dan Ookurikara malah mau kabur, langsung saja kerah bajunya ditarik sama si soulmatenya, siapa? Ya Mitsutada sendiri.

"Kuri, mo kemana kamu?"

"Mau pulang aja, ogah ah ndeketin cewek. Lagian, pulang ya pulang sendiri. Kamu mo ndeketin cewe, deketin sendiri sono.", kata Ookurikara dengan nada judes dan tampang premannya.

"Aaaah, jangan gitu dooonk~ Kuri baik deh, ganteng deh, ntar aku masakin sate telur puyuh pakai gula deeh, mau nggak?"

"Ih, jangan gila lo! Pake ngrayu-ngrayu segala! Masak aja sendiri!"

"Looh, kalo pengin nggak usah jaim dooonk, hm? Hm? Mauuu ngaaaaak...?", Mitsutada mulai menggoda Kuri sambil mainin rambut Kuri yang panjang sebelah dari belakang. Si Kuri mulai memerah mukanya.

Melihat pemandangan terlarang itu, Tsurumaru langsung saja menarik dua sahabatnya.

"Udah udah, kalian mau difoto lagi ama jurnalis yang sukanya ngestalk? Mending di rumah aja, jangan di sini kalo ngrayu-ngrayu nggak jelas!"

"Aduh aduh aduuuh iya iya booos! Ampuun!"

Ketiga cowok yang katanya keren itu sampai di kebun dekat gerbang dan mengintip cewek itu dari balik pohon. Dilihatnya dari jauh, wajahnya terlihat seperti boneka barbie dan rambut panjangnya begitu bercahaya seperti kuning telur yang baru direbus, bola matanya begitu besar bikin mereka yang liat nggak bisa kedip sekalipun.

"Hmmm...nah, ayo sapa dulu yang mau maju?", tanya Tsurumaru.

"Kuri dulu deh!", sahut Mitsutada sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kok gue sih? Loe aja kali!"

"Ini saatnya unjuk gigi. Ayo, tunjukin kalau kamu preman sekolah yang keren!", Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru mendorong-dorong Kuri.

"Aaaargh...repot! Cih!", meski ngomel-ngomel, Kuri nurut aja daripada diapa-apain apalagi sama si soulmatenya (bagi Mitsutada sih).

Ookurikara akhirnya mendekatin cewek itu, dan dengan tampang cueknya, ia malah berkata.

"Hoi, ngapain loe di sini? Ini kan bukan sekolahmu."

Denger dari jauh, Tsuru dan Mitsu langsung kagetnya bukan main, masak yang namanya ndeketin cewek malah digalakin, gimana bisa pacaran? Apalagi kalo sukanya deket-deket nggak jelas ama si soulmatenya (padahal si soulmatenya yang suka ndeketin nggak jelas).

"Eh? Ah...so..sori...aku cuma nungguin orang kok. Maaf kalo ngganggu, tapi paling dia juga segera datang kok, hehe.", si cewek itu malah tersenyum polos dan bikin Ookurikara terdiam sejenak, tapi nggak lama langsung ditinggal pergi dan kembali ke balik pohon. Langsung saja dijitak ama bosnya

Mitsutada pun ngomel-ngomel. "Kuri! Loe gimana sih? Untung dia nggak nangis! Duh, ya udah deh sekarang coba lihat aku yaah. Biar kekerennanku yang bakal melelehkan hatinya.", katanya yang dengan pedenya maju ndeketin cewek itu juga.

"Tuh lihat si Mitsu, coba perhatiin baik-baik!", perintah Tsuru sambil narik kuping di Kuri.

Mitsutada menyapu poninya ke belakang, senyum-senyum dan suaranya sengaja diubah mode Seme.

"Nona manis, kok sendirian? Nungguin sapa nih? Abang temenin boleh?"

"Ahaha. Abang bisa aja, aku lagi nungguin seseorang kok."

"Oooh, gitu. Kalau nggak keberatan, sambil nunggu tu orang, abang temenin makan soto di warung depan sekolah tu mau? Maknyus loh, pasti neng suka, apalagi kalo makan ama abang, gratis!"

Padahal anak koki restoran, tapi ajakan itu sengaja dilakukan cuma untuk merayu seorang cewek.

"Ohya? Waaaah, sayang masih kenyang nih habis jajan pentol (jajanan khas Surabaya ^_^)."

Mitsutada belum menyerah, Tsurumaru dan Ookurikara masih terus memperhatikan, "Tuh tuh, lihat si Mitsu, dia belum nyerah!"

"Waaah suka pentol ya? Hehe, kalau mau, abang bikinin pentol spesial mau? Abang jago masak looh~"

"Ohya? Waah, ganteng-ganteng jago masak nih yee, ihihihi~"

Merasa malu dipuji, muka Mitsutada merah padam dan ia pamit dulu sama cewek itu.

"Ups, sori neng, kayaknya abang mesti ke UKS dulu, tiba-tiba pusing nih. Sampai ketemu lagi yaaah, daaaaaaag~"

Cewek itu langsung heran tapi masih ketawa dikit, habis lihat kelakuan Mitsutada yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Begitu kembali ke balik pohon, Mitsutada nggak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Tsurumaru langsung menyiramnya dengan es teh yang sempat dibeli kantin tapi nggak jadi diminum karena takut ke kamar mandi pas di tengah-tengah mau ngerayu si cewek itu.

"Oi santai bro cool down! Dasar, sekali dipuji langsung jadi kayak anak kecil, gimana sih lo? Keren-keren malah pemalu!"

"Hush, diam bos! Habis...gimanaaa gitu rasanya, berasa Butterfly in stomach gitu deh!"

Tumben si Ookurikara peduli, dia mengelus-ngelus kepala Mitsutada. Lalu Tsurumaru langsung berdiri.

"Nah, skarang giliran gue nih! Perhatiin yah! Cara gue...pasti bakal ngagetin kalian-kalian!"

Tsurumaru maju dan dengan gaya berjalan yang agak dibuat-buat seperti model cowok di catwalk, langsung menghampiri si cewek itu, dengan menempelkan tangannya ke tembok, sebut saja, Kabe-don dengan satu tangan.

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara takjub melihat gerakan pertama yang dilakukan bosnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Si cewek kaget dan ia menatap Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru pun merendahkan suaranya supaya nggak kalah seksi dari suara seme ala Mitsutada.

"Hai nona. Bapak kamu, bosnya kecap Bingo yah?", tanyanya dengan mata agak sipit dan senyum yang menggoda.

"...loh...kok tahu?", tanya si cewek heran, nggak tahu beneran anaknya bos kecap atau pertanyaan ngasal dari si author.

Tak lama, Tsurumaru mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya ke si cewek, dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau begitu manis dan membuatku ingin menyantapmu."

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara kagetnya minta ampun, rayuan gombal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Tsurumaru, membuat si cewek tersenyum lebar dan menerima mawar itu dengan gembira.

"Kyaaa~ Abang ini! So sweet~"

Mendengar suara si cewek bernada tinggi dan sedikit cempreng itu, Tsurumaru memberi kode "Peace" ke arak\h Mitsutada dan Ookurikara, tandanya kalau si cewek berhasil ditaklukkan. Keduanya hanya bisa bengong dan merasa iri dengan keahlian bosnya.

"Hehe...ngomong-ngomong, neng lagi nungguin seseorang kah?"

"Iyaah, abang sendiri?"

"Oooh, abang mah, lagi ada urusan penting nih."

"Ohya? Urusan apaan?"

"Menjaga neng dari begal yang lagi rawan di skitar sini. Kasian kan kalo neng kena begal."

"Waah, makasih yah bang!"

Poin 2 untuk Tsurumaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, abang lagi kepikiran sesuatu nih!"

"Mikir apaan tuh?"

Tsurumaru berlutut dan menarik salah satu tangan si cewek.

"Kalau abang...sedang mencari cinta...dari neng seorang...would you...go...with me?"

Poin plus plus buat Tsurumaru,

"Uwaaaah...gimana yaaaaah? Hmm... aku sih...nggak keberatan, tapi, mo minta ijin aka keluarga dulu yaah."

"Don't worry. Abang akan menunggu jawaban neng."

Begitu Tsurumaru terlihat akan memenangkan tantangan, tiba-tiba si cewek melihat ke arah satu orang dari arah pintu masuk sekolah yang masih terlihat jauh dari gerbang sekolah, dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ooh, itu orang yang aku tunggu! Udah dulu yang baaang! Sampai ketemu lagii~"

Si cewek langsung menuju ke arah orang itu, dan Tsurumaru hanya tersenyum puas. Ia melihat ke arah orang yang didatangi si cewek itu. Tiba-tiba...seakan petir menyambar kepalanya. 

.

.

 _"Oh my...gosh..."_ , Tsurumaru mematung, muka pucat, dan keringat dingin keluar dari wajahnya.

.

.

"Maaf yah, udah nunggu lama yah?", tanya orang itu ke si cewek.

"Lumayan siih, tapi tadi ada abang yang baik hati mau njagain aku dari begal."

"Ohya? Untung kamu nggak apa-apa...loh, kok kamu bawa mawar? Ada kartu namanya lagi."

"Eh iya! Baru sadar ada kartunya..."

Begitu si cewek melihat kartu itu, orang yang berada di dekatnya mengambil kartunya. Mukanya langsung terlihat geram dan bertanya ke si cewek.

"Kamu dapat ini darimana?"

"Itu, dari orang berambut putih sana!", ditunjuknya Tsurumaru yang terlihat sangat syok dan gemetaran, seperti sedang melihat hantu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari.

Orang itu langsung tersenyum tapi senyumannya begitu menyeramkan sambil meremas mawar yang dipegang si cewek

"Oooh, jadi gitu...mentang-mentang kita udah putus, sekarang kamu mau ndeketin adikku hah...? Tsuu...ruu...maa...ruuuuuuu..."

"As...ta...gaaa!...cewek itu...adik kamu toh?...Iii...chiiii...goooo...?"

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara pun tambah kaget, baru ingat kalau Tsurumaru habis putus sama soulmatenya yang juga seorang idola bahkan dijuluki pangeran sekolah, si Ichigo. Dan baru tahu kalau Ichigo punya adik, karena Tsurumaru dan Ichigo baru kenal dekat beberapa bulan setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Tapi karena ada masalah, kalau Tsurumaru pernah tidak sengaja nabrak kepala sekolah yang juga idola para guru-guru, si kepsek Mikazuki. Keduanya malah jadi dekat dan sering berduaan nggak jelas, saking kelakuannya (katanya siiih) sama-sama seperti kakek-kakek, bikin Ichigo cemburu dan nggak mau sama Tsurumaru lagi.

Ichigo mendekati Tsurumaru dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras serta suara tulang tangannya yang dibunyikan sebagai pemanasan untuk menghajar Tsurumaru. Melihat itu, Mitsutada dan Ookurikara bukannya nolong, tapi malah kabur, nggak mau ikut-ikutan skandal.

"Wooi! Curaaang! Katanya sahabat! Malah ditinggal berduaan lagi! Wuah?", teriak Tsurumaru, namun tak sadar Ichigo sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Biarin aja mereka berduaan. Sekarang, gimana kalau kita berduaan juga? Kangen nggak berduaan kayak dulu...?

Ichigo menginjak keras sampai terdengar suara tulang kaki Tsurumaru retak, dan meremas tangan Tsurumaru.

"Ampuuuuun Ichigooo! Aku nggak tahu kalau cewek itu adikmu! Dan aku cuma sekedar ngrayu kok! Sungguh!"

"Hooo...kamu memang cowok nggak peka yah? Adikku itu...cowok tahu!"

.

.

 _"Ooh tidak...tamatlah riwayatku"_

 _._

Kata suara batin Tsurumaru. Sudah bikin salah paham Ichigo, malah ngrayu anak cowok yang nggak tahu sama kakaknya diajarin apa sampai berdandan jadi cewek gitu.

.

Mading sekolah pada hari berikutnya pun dipenuhi artikel-artikel yang bikin para siswi syok. Kalau geng Dategumi sedang di ambang kebubaran karena status bosnya yang complicated dan tambah lagi foto-foto Mitsutada dan Ookurikara yang tambah bikin ketua OSIS Hasebe sakit perut.

* * *

Sekian fanfic gila yang muncul dadakan dari otak saia ^_^


End file.
